


Long May We Prosper

by sperrywink



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Time, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Barry lives a long time, and outlasts everyone. Well, almost.





	Long May We Prosper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



As the years turned, and Barry battled other speedsters and metahumans, he realized he wasn’t aging. It would have been a boon, except Iris was. When she passed after a thankfully long life, it took Barry another couple years to recover. He had their children to stand beside him, but it felt weird knowing he would possibly outlive them all.

Caitlin said the speed force kept repairing his cells at such an accelerated rate, he wouldn’t start aging noticeably until he stopped being a speedster. It made him think about immortality and living and loving under these conditions. He decided a life without love wasn’t one worth living, as seen by the loneliness of his life after Iris. So, he put himself out there again.

It didn’t go well.

As Captain America had said in that movie from long ago, it was impossible to find someone with common life experiences. As each crazy occurrence came up on his dates, some in real-time, his dates pretty much ran screaming away. It was one thing to dream of dating the Flash, it was another to be dating Barry Allen with all his flaws and regrets.

And then the craziest thing happened. The speed force spit out Leonard Snart as if he hadn’t died decades and decades ago. Caitlin’s doctor daughter ran tests, Cisco vibed him, but from all appearances it was Earth-1 Leonard Snart here from the past, albeit unconscious and naked. Not that Barry had noticed _that_.

It took about a week for him to regain consciousness; Caitlin’s daughter said he would but Barry didn’t believe it until mid-afternoon on the sixth day, when he heard a groan from the medical wing. He rushed to Snart’s bedside just as Snart was opening his eyes.

Sounding like he had gravel in his throat, Snart asked, “What hit me?”

Giving him some ice chips, which he sucked down greedily, Barry replied, “The speed force, from what we can tell. What happened, Snart?”

Snart’s forehead crinkled as he frowned in obvious thought. “I don’t remember. Or well I remember knocking Mick out, but that seems so long ago, yet it’s the last thing I remember. I don’t understand.”

“That about sums it up. It’s 2119.”

“Why aren’t I dead?”

“We don’t know. The speed force just threw you out into the middle of star labs like a batting machine.”

And then Caitlin’s daughter who was named Meg, came bustling in, berating Barry for not calling her when Snart awoke. She ran tests and diagnostic devices over Snart, finally saying, “Well, you’re perfectly healthy just like Barry. Being in the speed force for so long has accelerated your healing and decreased your aging.”

And a lightbulb went off for Barry. “He’s like me?”

“At least for the time being. It’ll probably wear off in about one hundred years, but that’s just a guess.”

“Huh,” Barry said as he looked at Snart, who was sleepily blinking at him. Before Meg or Barry could say anything, Snart was asleep, this time for real and not in a coma.

As Snart began spending more and more time awake, he seemed different. More introspective. He was happy to hear about Lisa’s long and fulfilling life, and even met his niece and nephew, but he obviously didn’t have the same connection to them as he had had to Lisa.

He began spending increasing time with Barry. It was as if he was adrift in time, just the way Barry felt without Iris. They found solace together, and Barry was glad of it. If anyone could understand Barry’s crazy life, it was one of the Legends, even one who had died defeating Savage and the Time Masters back in the day.

Snart, who said to call him Len, gained back his trademark snarkiness and cold puns, and Caitlin’s other daughter, Francesca, who had taken over for Cisco, even gifted him with a new cold gun. That seemed to cement his place on Team Flash, and he began backing up Barry when he went out to confront the nastier elements of the city. He said he needed to get acclimated to the 22nd Century. Barry thought he had just gotten used to being on a team and a good guy, so latched onto them as a way of reclaiming that. Not that Barry minded. He was glad for someone who remembered the past as clearly as he did.

And then one day, out of the blue, Len kissed him. They had just taken down a metahuman bent on destroying the city, and Len’s skill with the cold gun had made all the difference. Barry’s mouth dropped open in surprise, and he was left hanging there, as Len wandered off smugly. He sped after Len, and asked, “What was that?”

“Have you forgotten kissing already, Barry? For shame.”

“Yes! I mean, no! I mean, why did you kiss me?”

“Because I’m happy, why else?”

“But we’ve never done that before?”

“That’s no reason not to start now,” Len said, and then turned to Barry fully. “Look, Barry, who else now gets you the way I do? Everyone here is a kid and looks up to you in awe. Everyone else is dust blowing in the wind. You need someone who sees Barry, just Barry. I fit the bill.”

“And that’s the only reason?”

“And maybe I need someone who sees all of me too.”

Well, why didn’t you start with that?” Barry asked, and then leaned forward to kiss Len too. At first Len smiled into the kiss, but then he wrapped his large hands around Barry’s jaw and kissed back like he wanted to imprint Barry onto his soul. Barry mewled in desire, and let Len’s tongue slide into his mouth.

As their tongues tangled for long minutes, Barry was getting lost in sensation until he heard a coughing voice in his ear. Francesca said, “Not that I’m not happy for you guys, but you do remember we can hear everything, right?”

Barry said, “Noted. Signing off for the night,” and then sped Len to his loft apartment. Len was laughing when they stopped, but also took out his earwig as Barry sped out of his suit, and into comfortable sweats and a t-shirt.

And then he stopped, uncertain. He hadn’t gotten this far with anyone since Iris. He wasn’t sure what to do. Luckily, Len didn’t have his hesitancy, and instead crowded him against the door and pulled him into another searing kiss. Barry didn’t make any embarrassing sounds this time. Just kissed back like his life depended on it.

He hadn’t felt this alive in years. 

So as Len pushed him harder against the wall, he shifted and lifted his legs to wrap around Len’s waist. Len ground his cock into Barry’s and Barry was right there with him pushing back and tightening his legs. Len bit at Barry’s jaw, and then said, “We’re wearing way too many clothes.”

“I can take care of that,” Barry replied and then sped through stripping himself, and Len down to their underwear. 

Len was left wobbling cutely, not that Barry would ever tell him that, but he had a small grin and simply said, “Convenient.”

Barry nodded towards the back. “Bed?”

“Sounds delightful.” So, Barry took his hand, and pulled him towards the bed, all while Len wrapped himself around Barry and was trying to give him a hickey high on his neck.

They tumbled into the bed with a bounce, Len ending up on top. He was looking at Barry’s neck with satisfaction, and Barry just knew he had a bruise there. “It won’t last.”

“Nothing good ever does.” And Len kissed him deep and sure. It was electrifying feeling all that warm skin over him, and Barry was soon moaning up a storm again. Len asked, “So what’s on the table?”

“Anything, everything.”

“As intriguing as that sounds, what do you want? Truly want?”

“I just want to feel close.”

“Well, then let’s make that happen.” Len kissed him again, and his hands roamed over Barry’s body restlessly. Barry was loving every second of it. Soon they had stripped entirely, and Len had two fingers thrusting gently in his ass, and Barry had never felt anything so delicious. And then when Len slid inside him and Barry felt wrapped in his presence, He started babbling praise to Len. He had always been a talker during sex.

Len returned the words with kisses and licks, but didn’t say much. Barry wasn’t surprised. When Len was talking it was all distraction. It was what he did that mattered.

They moved in consort for long minutes, Barry doing all he could to hang on and not come too soon, not wanting the glorious feelings to be over. But eventually he couldn’t hold it off any longer, and came with a shout.

As he clenched around Len’s cock, Len uttered, “Fuck,” and grabbed Barry’s thighs to push them against his chest as he began thrusting with power and precision. It was almost too much, but all the more exciting because of it. Before too long, Len was coming with a final shudder, grinding his cock into Barry’s ass. Barry was vibrating with the overstimulation, which made Len groan even louder.

And then Len was pulling out gently and collapsing to the side of Barry, panting lightly. Barry reached for his hand, which Len squeezed in his, and they just lay there getting their breaths back. Finally the cooling come got to Barry, so he said, “I’m going to get cleaned up.”

He realized as he was already speeding away that Len was going to say something, but he was already speeding back by this time. Once he came to stop back on the bed, Barry asked, “You were going to say something?”

“I was going to offer to get you a handcloth, but I guess it’s moot now.”

“Yeah, sorry.”

With a yawn, Len asked, “You’re apparently not a sleeper after sex, huh?”

“Ah, no?” Barry knew he was looking sheepish, but sex energized him in a big way. Part of the deal with being a speedster he thought. 

“Come here,” Len said, as he wrapped his arms around Barry. “Give me five minutes to recoup and we’ll get something to eat at the diner. Cool?”

And as he beamed at Len, all Barry could say was, “Yeah, yeah, I’d like that,” as he thought to himself this was going to work.


End file.
